


Those Three Words

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, explicit sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension was rising, and the clamour to resolve the issues was getting louder. The only idea that seemed plausible was a union, a marriage, between two leaders on either side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://heartsignite.livejournal.com/profile)[heartsignite](http://heartsignite.livejournal.com/) for betaing, you've done an amazing job.
> 
> This is for the Dramione Remix Round 5 and the original couple was Henry VII/Elizabeth of York.

Hermione looked over at the man who was now her husband and smiled.

Although she had originally agreed to marry Draco because it had been the right thing for the wizarding world, Hermione had come to respect him. It wasn't a union of love, but she hoped they would be content and happy with each other.

The war had officially ended, but there was still a great amount of discontent between the Order, the general public, and anyone who supported Voldemort – even if they were not a marked Death Eater.

The tension was rising, and the clamour to resolve the issues was getting louder. The only idea that seemed plausible was a union, a marriage, between two leaders on either side.

The majority of people had scoffed at the idea as they could not imagine anyone who would agree to a marriage like that. Others thought that the proposal would work if they could find the right people. One person, though, already had two people in mind.

A few weeks later, Hermione received a letter from Minister Shacklebolt asking her to meet with him the next day.

Hermione thought the missive odd, as it was more formal than their usual correspondence, but she dismissed her worries. He probably just wanted to discuss her work at the ministry.

When she arrived at the Minister's office the next morning, Hermione noticed that both Lucius and Draco Malfoy were sitting outside as if waiting to see the Minister, too.

That was the other strange thing. Hermione knew that the elder Malfoy sat on the council, which had been convened to end the discontent between the two sides, but Draco did not. It was rare to see both Malfoy men attending the same meeting together, and it made her feel uneasy.

His secretary smiled as she saw Hermione approach and said, "Go straight through, Miss Granger. The Minister is expecting you."

"Thank you, Marie," Hermione replied.

She briefly rapped on the door to let him know she was there and stepped in.

The room was bright with a dark wood desk in the middle of it, and the Minister was sitting in a comfortable-looking chair behind it.

"Please sit down, Hermione," he said in deep voice.

"Is there something wrong, Kingsley?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed.

"I suppose that you've heard about the idea that the council has come up with on how to resolve the tension between Voldemort's supporters, and the Order," he said looking at her questioningly.

Hermione furrowed her brow. She hadn't actually been told anything. No one, not even Harry, had ever said a word to her about what went on in council meetings.

"Actually, Kingsley, I haven't. All I've been told is that there has been a plan in development, but that it probably won't work out because it's insane," Hermione replied, recalling what Harry had told her.

Kingsley looked shocked for a moment and seemed to struggle to find his words.

"They haven't told you?" he finally said.

"No, they haven't. Kingsley, what is going on?" Hermione asked more anxious than before.

"The council have come up with the notion that if two leaders from either side marry, then the tension will lift. The idea is that if they can show that the two people from different sides can work together and maybe even fall in love at the same time, then, the rest of the wizarding world will follow their lead," Kingsley paused for a second before carrying on. "Many people have been discussed during the sessions, but two names stood out the most. It is my formal duty to ask you to consider marrying Draco Malfoy to seal the agreement that the council has made."

"What? Y-you want me to marry that…that ferret!" Hermione said, outraged and shocked all at once.

She couldn't honestly believe that the council would ever come up with this idea, let alone go through with it.

"Is that why they're out there? To see if I will say yes?" Hermione asked, remembering that the male Malfoys were seated outside.

"Yes, that is why they are out there. You do not have to say yes, Hermione, but you should think of the consequences if you say no. This doesn't just affect you, or Draco, but the whole wizarding world," Kingsley informed her.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Do I have to decide now, or can I think about it for a couple of days? I just don't want to rush into anything," Hermione asked.

"The council will let you have two days to think about it, but I must know by Friday afternoon as that will be when we meet next."

"I will come to see you when I know what my answer is," Hermione informed him.

She turned around and practically ran out of his office. She didn't even bother to look at the Malfoys as she went rushing past; all she could think about was how this wasn't how things were meant to be.

After Hermione got home, she tried to settle down and read a book, but her mind wouldn't let her. She kept going over everything Kingsley had said, and she hated the fact that the fate of the wizarding world stood on her shoulders once again. Hermione wondered what Draco Malfoy had thought when he had heard about their proposal.

At that moment, a tap came at her window.

When Hermione opened it, a golden eagle flew into the room and perched on the arm of the sofa. The eagle looked familiar, as though she had seen it before, but could not place where it was from. When she took the letter from its foot, Hermione still didn't recognise the writing on the envelope. She cast a spell to make sure that it was safe to open, and once she realised that the person was not a threat, she opened the letter cautiously.

 

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I thought, after the news and choice that you were given this morning, that it would be prudent for me to write to you._

_The Minister informed my father and me about your reaction to the council's desire, and I am pleased that you did not reject the proposal straight away._

_I would be more than happy to meet with you before Friday afternoon to discuss the matter if you want, but if you need other counsel, I understand. I only hope that you take all the arguments and consequences into account._

_I know that we have never got along before, but I hope that you will be willing to try and put that aside and seriously consider the council's offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

 

Hermione was surprised at the formal tone of the letter, but she no less appreciated the gesture. She had planned on talking to Malfoy before making her decision but had not known how to broach the subject with him. At least this way, she already had a discourse with him prior to meeting.

Hermione walked to the little cabinet that stood in the corner of her room and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill to reply.

 

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you for your letter. I would definitely like to meet you before I have to tell them my decision as we're both in this together. That way, we can also discuss issues that we know would arise if I agreed to the council's request._

_I am sorry that I ran straight past you without even saying hello this morning, but I just wanted to get home as soon as I could. It came as a bit of a shock for me, and I needed to calm down and think about it rationally. That includes putting aside our past differences for the potential benefit of the whole wizarding world._

_Are you free for lunch tomorrow at one-thirty? If so, please meet me at Alejandro's. I will make sure that we have a table reserved for us._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

 

Hermione read over the letter a couple of times before she attached it to the leg of the waiting eagle.

Hermione thought that even if she did not agree to the scheme, they would give the wizarding public hope that things would get better by seeing her and Malfoy having a civilised lunch together.

About two hours later, when Hermione had decided to make something to eat, the eagle flew through the open window bearing another letter.

Not bothering to check for spells or charms, she opened it to see his reply.

 

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am glad to hear that we will be able to talk without the past interfering._

_I will meet you outside the restaurant at one-thirty. There is no need to contact them as I've already done so, and they have reserved one of the booths for us. I thought that you would still want a little privacy for us to talk._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

 

Hermione nodded to herself. She was happy that he would be able to make it on such short notice.

There was one thing, however, that she did want to do before she went to talk to him, and that was to talk to Harry and Ron. She couldn't believe that either of them had kept this from her.

Hermione was sure that they had known that she would be the primary candidate, and yet, they hadn't shared it with her. It made her feel angry and betrayed.

After her dinner, Hermione grabbed one of the spare pieces of parchment that she had taken out of the drawer earlier on and made a list of pros and cons for the marriage. There only seemed to be two pros she could think of, but one of them was more important than anything else.

Hermione knew that the right thing to do was to accept the proposal, but she wanted to iron out any potential kinks before she gave her final answer.

Hermione had awoken early and decided to visit Harry and Ron before they went to work. She Apparated to the Burrow at about seven o'clock and found them eating breakfast with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Hello, Hermione dear. Why don't you grab a plate and sit down?" Mrs Weasley said, smiling.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley, but I've already eaten. I actually came to talk to Harry and Ron before they went to work," Hermione replied.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Molly? You're an adult now, Hermione."

"I'm sorry, Molly. I'm just not used to calling you anything else."

"What did you want to talk to us about, Hermione?" Harry asked between mouthfuls of breakfast.

"I want to know why you and Ron never told me about the council's intention of trying to arrange a marriage," she asked, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"We didn't think that they would actually go through with it," Harry replied, shrugging.

"How do you know about it, then?" Ron asked after he'd finished eating.

"Kingsley asked me to meet him yesterday morning, and he told me. He also told me that the council's first choice for an arranged marriage is between Draco Malfoy and me. I need to give him and the council my answer by the end of tomorrow afternoon," Hermione said trying to hold back her tears.

She had wanted to keep calm and keep her emotions in check, but saying the news out loud to her friends made the situation become a reality.

Ron spluttered at the revelation, and Harry stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"You can't do that! Marrying the ferret is insane!" Ron exclaimed.

"I have to think about it, Ron. This decision doesn't just affect me; it affects the whole wizarding world. What if this marriage is the only thing that can stop another war?" Hermione asked, sighing.

"You really think that it could come to that?" Ron asked shocked.

"It might do, and that scares me more than marrying Malfoy," Hermione admitted to her friends.

"But, he was a git to you, Hermione! Have you forgotten everything he did to you at Hogwarts?" Ron said, raising his voice slightly.

"Of course I haven't forgotten, Ron, I never could. He hurt me, badly, but I want to try and see if this could work. If there was another way, I would take it," Hermione replied tearfully.

"Hermione's right, Ron. Neither Voldemort's supporters, nor the Order and their supporters' side have come up with any other solution that they can agree on. It's this or nothing, and if Hermione says no, then they will only ask another witch from our side to take her place," Harry said, trying to placate his other friend. "You know that I will stand by you either way, don't you, Hermione?" Harry asked concerned.

"I know you will, Harry," Hermione said with a small smile.

"I will stand by you too, but I still don't like it. After everything he's done, he doesn't deserve you," Ron said, trying to reassure his friend that he will be there for her.

"Neither do I, but we don't really have a choice. I'm meeting him for lunch today. I want to see him before I make my decision," Hermione informed them.

"That's a good idea, Hermione. It's always better to talk about something like this rather than rushing into a decision that you might regret later on," Molly said as she bustled around the kitchen.

  
"I know that after serving on the council with his father that things have changed for the whole family. From what Lucius Malfoy has said, and all the evidence that was collected, Malfoy Junior only participated in the war because he was forced to. He probably isn't the same person you went to school with, so meeting with him before you make your decision is very wise. I can't imagine how hard it is for you, Hermione to even contemplate this, but you are one of the strongest young women I have ever met, and we will be here for you no matter what you decide to do," Mr Weasley said as he finished his breakfast.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley," Hermione replied kindly.

"You can call me Arthur, Hermione."

After saying her goodbyes, Hermione decided to Floo home and tried to distract herself by doing some much needed housework.

By the time one o'clock rolled around, Hermione had cleaned her entire apartment and had even sorted out the things she had wanted to give away. All she had left to do were shower and dress.

Alejandro's was one of the finest restaurants in Diagon Alley, and Hermione had chosen to wear a royal blue, empire-cut dress with three-quarter length sleeves. The dress was simple and modest and came down to her mid-calf.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, Hermione could scarcely believe her own reflection. The cut of her dress emphasised her chest, but still managed to remain modest, and the blue colour matched her skin tone.

She had never believed that she was pretty, not like Lavender, or even Ginny, but she had always hoped that she could be. It wasn't until Viktor Krum had asked her to the Yule Ball that she even realised that she was somewhat pretty. The only other person she had had a date with since then was Cormac McLaggen, but Hermione wanted to forget that it ever happened. She hadn't had time for dating after that because she had joined Harry on his Horcrux hunt, and had concentrated on helping to repair the wizarding world after the battle.

When Hermione arrived at the restaurant, the maitre d' informed her that Draco had already arrived and was waiting at their table.

By then, Hermione was starting to feel nervous. She hadn't really seen or heard anything from Draco Malfoy since the war ended. All she knew was that Harry had testified on his and his mother’s behalf, which led the Wizengamot to grant them a reprieve. They had been sentenced to six months house arrest, and a further year on probation, rather than a sentence in Azkaban. The only time they were allowed out was for mandatory meetings with the council, or the Minister. Hermione knew that Kingsley would have granted Draco special permission to meet her here today.

As she approached the table, Draco stood up.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Granger," he greeted formally and helped her into her seat.

Hermione was once again surprised by his formal address, but at least it was better than anything he had called her before. He seemed quite nervous, instead of his usual arrogant self, and Hermione was thankful for the change.

"It's nice to see you, too, and please, call me Hermione," she replied politely.

The two of them ordered drinks and were given menus to peruse. Once they had chosen their food, the waiter left.

An awkward silence enveloped them before Hermione asked, "Did you always know about the marriage idea, or did your father tell you?"

"I was told by my father when the idea was first proposed. The Minister told us that you didn't know about the council's idea before you met with him. I had thought that your friends would have informed you of what was going on," Draco stated, trying to gauge her reaction to finding out that her closest friends had kept something important from her.

"That's true, I didn't know before meeting the Minister. My friends didn't tell me as they never thought that the idea would ever come to fruition. What are your thoughts on it? Do you think that you could ever marry me?" Hermione asked him.

The question was like a double edged sword. Hermione wanted him to say yes, because she wanted to believe that he had changed as much as they said, and that there could be a future for the world they lived in, but she also wanted him to say no. That way she would be free to choose her own husband and wouldn't feel guilty for rejecting the council's offer.

Draco looked at her for a moment before he answered, "I think that a marriage between our two sides is the only way for this tension to be resolved," he paused. "I also know that I would rather marry someone who was at the heart of the war, someone who could understand the terror, and not judge me by the way I react to things. We both went through hell, and we both survived. That's not to say that each of us don't have scars, we do, but if we do marry, then we can try and heal them together."

Hermione was stunned by the passion with which he spoke, and yet, she knew that every word he said was true. It was him being completely honest, and that was all she had wanted. It seemed as if the bully she had known at school had grown up into an adult who was able to express his own views rather than someone else's.

"What about love? Have you ever thought about that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not really. I grew up knowing that I would have to take a wife to carry on the Malfoy name, but I was taught that love wasn't a necessary part of it. My parents were lucky; they were childhood sweethearts, and my grandparents agreed to their marriage, but many didn't," he replied, shrugging.

Throughout the rest of their lunch, conversation flowed freely. They shared what life had been like since the war ended.

Hermione found out that Draco had spent the majority of his time helping his mother and father redecorate the Manor. He said that it was their way of trying to get rid of the bad memories that were attached to the rooms which had been used by Voldemort while he was there.

"What about the drawing room?" Hermione asked quietly.

She frequently had nightmares about the events in the drawing room, and if she ever did have to go back to Malfoy Manor, she did not want to be confronted with the same room as before.

"It's unrecognisable. The only thing we didn't touch was the fireplace as it's connected to the Floo network, but everything else has been sent into storage. My father scarcely believed it was the same room when he first walked in, and he has lived there his whole life," Draco replied softly and took her hand in his. "You won't be in any danger there if you decide to marry me. You won't even have to step into that room if you don’t want to; we have other fireplaces which can be used for floo travel."

"Thank you, Draco."

"It's no problem," he said with a nod.

After their lunch had been served Draco decided to ask about her friends.

"How are Weasley and Potter doing? Is Weasley still hanging onto Potter's tails?" Draco asked smiling amusedly.

"Ron never hung on to Harry's 'tail's, and they're doing fine, thank you." Hermione replied rolling her eyes. "How are your friends? Have you seen Goyle or Parkinson recently?" Hermione asked, trying to steer the conversation away from her friends.

She realised that if they did marry, then Harry and Ron would always be a sore spot.

Hermione was sure that Draco and Harry would be able to be civilised to one another, but Draco and Ron would be a completely different story. The animosity between their families ran too deep for them to be anything but enemies.

Draco shook his head.

"I haven't seen Goyle since he was taken away by Auror's after the battle, and I haven't seen Pansy since I told her that I didn't want to be with her," Draco said grimacing.

"That bad?" Hermione asked.

"You have no idea. She got down on her knees and begged me to take her back. I had to call a house elf to get my father to come and rescue me," he said, shaking his head at the memory.

Hermione tried not to, but a giggle escaped, and then she put her hand over her mouth.

"You think it's funny?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, but it's really funny. I can't imagine you not being able to handle Parkinson," Hermione answered still trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Trust me; she can be a handful when she wants to be."

"So, other than remodelling the Manor, what else do you do with your time?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I've been going through all the businesses we own and any investments the family has so I can take over some of the responsibility once my house arrest is over. My father won't be able to conduct any business for another six months after that, so it is essential that I know everything."

"I'm guessing that's a lot of work," Hermione said, curious about what businesses they owned.

"It is, but it needs to be done."

Hermione had been surprised at how much Draco had been in touch with his softer side, but she had guessed that the war had changed him just as much as it had changed her.

Hermione knew that she would probably never love him, but she also knew that they could build some kind of life together that could give the rest of the world hope.

A few hours later, Draco looked at his watch.

"I must be going. My mother and I have an appointment with our probation officer, and I can't be late. Please let me know before tomorrow afternoon what you plan on telling them," Draco said as he signalled the waiter to come over.

"I'm going to say yes, Draco," Hermione stated.

"You are?" Draco replied, slightly shocked.

"Yes. I realise that even though marriage might be hard for us to adjust to at first, what you said earlier about marrying someone who will understand what you've been through and can possibly help heal you is important for the both of us. I'm sure that there will be a few things that we will argue over, but I am also sure that in the end, we will be able to come to a compromise," Hermione explained.

"Then, I will inform my parents when I arrive home. Would you like me to inform the Minister as well?" Draco asked.

"I think I better inform the Minister myself, and then, I will tell my friends," she said with a little trepidation.

Draco frowned a little.

"Do you think they will react badly to it?" he asked, concerned.

"Most of them will be fine, but judging by Ron's reaction this morning when I said that I was just considering this marriage, I'm sure some won't be happy," Hermione answered honestly.

"Don't worry about them. Once they've met me again a few times, they might change their minds--at least I hope so," he said reassuringly.

"Harry might, but Ron will be a lot harder to convince. He hasn't forgiven you for things that have happened in the past, and it will be hard for him to be civil," Hermione warned him.

"What about you? Have you forgiven me for the past?" Draco asked looking at her critically.

"I am on my way there. You have to understand, Draco that the things you said hurt me, and I just can't ignore it. I can tell that you've changed, and that you won't do it again, but it affected me more than anyone realised," Hermione replied honestly.

Draco nodded.

When the waiter came with the bill, Draco insisted on paying for the whole meal despite Hermione’s protests.

"I will owl you in the next few days to see when we can meet again. I hope that your friends aren't too hard on you for saying yes," Draco said as he left.

"I hope not as well," Hermione replied.

Hermione Apparated into the Ministry of Magic and headed for Kingsley's office. She hoped that he would see her even though she didn't have an appointment.

"Hello, Miss Granger. What can I do for you today?" Marie asked pleasantly.

"I was wondering whether the Minister had a few minutes to spare. I have some urgent news to tell him," Hermione replied.

"Is it related to the topic you were discussing yesterday?"

"Yes, it is. If you can't fit me in I will come back first thing tomorrow," Hermione said, not wanting to cause any bother.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Granger. The Minister was clear that if you asked for him regarding that matter, he would see you at his earliest possible convenience. His meeting will be over in five minutes if you would like to take a seat," Marie explained.

Hermione took the seat closest to the office and sat, thinking about the decision she had made.

Draco had seemed different from who he had been before, but then again, they all had changed over the course of the war.

She admired him for being completely honest when he talked about wanting to marry someone who could understand the horror of the war. It was something that could either build or tear a relationship apart, and Hermione hoped that it would be the former with her and Draco.

The door to the Minister's office opened, and she heard Kingsley say goodbye to his visitor.

"I'm sorry, Mr Smith, I know that you've been waiting for a while, but Miss Granger has urgent news for me. I will be with you once I have seen her," Kingsley apologised and then turned to her and nodded.

Hermione followed him into his office and shut the door quietly.

"I'm surprised to see you so soon, Hermione. I'm guessing that you have already made your decision?" he asked calmly.

Too calm, Hermione thought. She knew that when Kingsley became extremely nervous he became even calmer and more laid back than he usually was.

"Yes. I went to lunch with Draco today, and we talked about what we both wanted and the advantages and disadvantages that came with the proposal. I found that during that time, we had several things in common, and although I may never fall in love with him, I will marry him," Hermione informed him.

"You're accepting the council's proposal?" Kingsley asked, almost disbelievingly.

"I am. I realise that this decision doesn't just affect me, or even Draco, but the whole wizarding world, and if it makes things better, then who am I to reject it?" Hermione replied.

"I will call an emergency meeting tonight and tell them the news. I am sure that the council would like to announce it in the next few days, so make sure that you've told everyone you want to before then," he said, sounding extremely relieved.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Hermione asked.

"The council will want to meet with you and Draco in the next week. Both of you will be sent a magical contract that you will need to sign before you attend the meeting. It's just to make sure that you don't back out and that you won't try and find a way to annul the marriage in a few years time," Kingsley informed her.

Hermione nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Kingsley," Hermione said.

"Goodbye, Hermione, and thank you. You are a brave woman doing this."

That night, the remnants of the Order of the Phoenix met at Grimmauld Place once more at Harry's request.

Only the younger generation were shocked to find out what the solution was, and they were outraged when Hermione informed them that she had been asked to do it.

They were even more surprised that she had agreed to it.

Hermione reiterated what she had told Ron and Kingsley. The wizarding world needed peace and someone, somewhere, would have to sacrifice something for that peace.

It ended with everyone wishing her luck.

The next few weeks went by in a blur for Hermione. She barely remembered signing the contract, or even meeting Lucius and Narcissa. The only thing she did remember was the phone call to her parents, and that was because it hadn't ended very well.

Her parents had decided to stay in Australia as they had come to love the lifestyle there. They hadn't forgiven Hermione for using a memory charm on them either and had begged Hermione to leave the wizarding world before anything else happened. When she rang them up with the news that she was getting married because of a treaty, Hermione knew that they wouldn't react very well.

Her father had flown into a rage over the phone, and her mother had told her that she was stupid and that she should have left when she could. They then told her that unless she got herself out of it, they would never speak to her again.

Draco had found her sobbing on the floor and did the best he could to help her. He gave her a tissue, a glass of water and a pain relief potion, and told her to rest, and when he came by the next day, he didn't mention it until she was ready to talk.

Right now, Hermione was waiting for Narcissa in one of the smaller reception rooms. Her soon-to-be-mother-in-law insisted that they have lunch or afternoon tea together a couple of times a week so they could get to know each other. Sometimes Draco and Lucius would join them as well, but the majority of the time, they were alone.

Narcissa wanted to know about her childhood, her parents, and what she planned to do with her time once she was married to Draco.

She had been shocked at how Hermione's parents had reacted and asked whether that was a normal reaction.

"Most muggles don't use written contracts for marriages anymore. They only sign a marriage certificate once the officiate has performed the ceremony. Marriages of convenience are rare, and many people who marry for that reason try to hide the fact from their families," Hermione explained.

Hermione was not sure what they would be discussing today, but Narcissa had told Hermione that she would be teaching her some of the Pureblood customs of the aristocracy. She had explained to Hermione that although the marriage was to unite the two different factions of the war, there was still a certain amount of etiquette she had to display as a Malfoy wife.

The door opened, and Narcissa came in, followed by Draco and Lucius.

"Hello, Hermione," Draco said as he took the seat next to her.

"Hi. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm well; how are you?" Draco asked, smiling lightly.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, mirroring his smile.

"Hermione, we need to discuss some wedding details with you," Narcissa said catching her attention.

"Which details in particular?" Hermione asked, already guessing the first one.

"The first one is who will be paying for your dress and your trousseau. You might not be aware, but in the wizarding world the groom's family pays for everything apart from the bride’s dress and her trousseau. That is usually paid for by her father, but as you are having trouble with your parents, is there anyone else who would be willing to step up?" Narcissa asked.

"Harry would do it," Hermione answered without having to think about it. She knew that her friend would do anything to help her.

Narcissa nodded and said, "There is also the issue of when you would like to have the wedding. We will need at least a few months to get everything organised as I'm sure that a lot of people will want invites."

"Hermione and I had already discussed this, and we think that we should marry at Beltane. We thought that it might be a good idea as the festival symbolises renewal, rebirth, and fertility," Draco answered his mother.

"That sounds like a good idea. If we could get the Daily Prophet to run a few articles on Beltane, including what it symbolises, then maybe the wizarding world will start to come together even more," Lucius commented.

"They would probably want to include some of the rituals, that way people can see how they can celebrate the festival as well," Hermione suggested.

"That's a very good idea, Hermione," Narcissa said, praising her thoughtfulness.

"Will you and Draco be consummating in the traditional place, or will we have to make sure that you have somewhere to stay?"

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, your mother is only trying to make sure that everything will be planned for. This way, she can tell the wedding planner what the basic outline will be," Lucius said pointedly.

"We decided that we would consummate our marriage in the traditional way. I was thinking about the clearing in the woods near the edge of the property. It's surrounded by hawthorn and birch trees which are associated with the festival," Draco informed them.

Narcissa nodded in approval.

"I think that is all we need to cover today. Are you free next Tuesday, Hermione? I want to hire the wedding planner as soon as possible, so that we know everything will be done in time."

"Yes, I am free all day. Let me know the time, and I will be there," she said.

"Will you stay for lunch?" Draco turned and asked her.

"Lunch sounds lovely," Hermione replied, taking the hand he offered to her.

They walked a little bit behind his parents so they could talk without being overheard.

"I am sorry about that, Hermione. My mother isn’t usually that bold," Draco apologised.

"It's okay. Like your father said, your mother needs the details. I would rather tell them than a complete stranger," Hermione reassured him.

"It's still embarrassing though," Draco grumbled.

Hermione gave a small laugh and said, "Yes, but it could be a lot worse. They could have asked how we were going to do it."

Draco scrunched up his face, making Hermione laugh even more.

 

_Six months later_

 

Hermione woke up feeling slightly giddy.

_I'm getting married today_ , she thought.

As she got up and had a bath, Hermione thought about how the past few months had flown by. She wasn't sure where the time had gone.

It had been a mix of meetings with the wedding planner, dressmaker, chefs, beauticians, and Narcissa. The Malfoy matriarch had decided that she would organise what she and Draco would need in the clearing. Traditionally, couples would sleep under the stars, but the weather had been quite cool, so it was decided that they would erect a marquee to sleep in.

A knock at her door brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she called through the open bathroom door.

"Hermione?" Ginny called questioningly.

"I'm in the bathroom, Ginny," Hermione replied.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. I see you got the bath set I sent over yesterday," Andrea said as she poked her head through the door.

The elder woman was in charge of Hermione's beauty regime, and all of the lotions she was going to use were made from natural products. It was the main reason why Hermione had wanted to hire her.

"It feels amazing," Hermione commented.

"Do you need me to get anything ready, Hermione?" Ginny asked her friend.

"You could start making the crown with the basket of primroses if you wanted. I think it might take a while, so it's better to get started early," Hermione answered.

Ginny nodded and got started on it.

It was only one of the many things which they had done to honour the festival.

The rest of the day went by with a steady stream of people coming in and out to see how Hermione was doing and to make sure things were on time.

At one-fifty, Hermione put on her dress.

The gown was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline and a pleated empire waist band. The bottom half of the dress was embellished with lace and red embroidered flowers and widened into a two foot train.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Harry said from the doorway.

He had wanted to go in earlier, but thought he should wait until she was properly dressed.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione replied, smiling.

"I think you might even stun him."

"Let's hope so," she said nervously.

Although Hermione and Draco had grown closer in the past few months, they were still more like friends than anything else, and most people didn't have sex with their friends.

Hermione had never broached the subject with Draco. It was pointless, really, as the two of them had to have sex without being induced by any potion or spell.

"They're ready for you, Hermione," Ginny informed her.

Harry walked her down the stairs and out into the Manor's gardens.

Hermione nearly gaped at the size of the crowd ahead.

She knew that over three hundred people had wanted to see her and Draco marry, but she had not thought about what they would look like. It was like gazing into a sea of people.

The music that had been playing changed as she came into view, and the Wedding March began.

The whole congregation rose, and many of them craned their necks to get a look at her as she walked past.

It wasn't long before they reached the end of the line, and Hermione was standing on the raised platform next to Draco.

"Friends, family, and esteemed guests, we are gathered here today to witness the handfasting of Hermione Jean, and Draco Lucius," the officiate announced.

"Before we begin the vows, does anyone here know of any reason that these two people should not be bound together?"

Silence greeted his words, and he proceeded.

"Draco, please give Hermione your vow."

"Hermione, I vow to honour, respect, and care for you the way a husband should. Our children shall bear my name and be provided for, and as my wife, you will want for nothing," Draco recited.

"Hermione, you may recite your vows to Draco."

"Draco, I vow that I will respect, care for, and be faithful to you," Hermione said emotionally.

"Please turn towards each other and hold each other's opposite hand," he said as they clasped the other's right hand.

"As I start the tying the knot around your hands, please give your declaration of intention to each other. Draco, you may go first."

"I, Draco Lucius, am taking Hermione Jean as my wife to try and heal the rift in the wizarding world. She is my equal, and I hope one day that we will come to love each other."

"You may start now, Hermione," the officiate said as he continued to tie the knot loosely around their hands.

"I, Hermione Jean, am taking Draco Lucius as my husband to heal the wounds in the wizarding world. He will be my equal in this marriage, and I will face the good times and the bad with him by my side. I, too, hope that we will fall in love one day," Hermione said as she looked into Draco's eyes.

"Draco and Hermione have made their vows and declarations to each other. The binding of their hands symbolises their union, and in unbinding them, it shows that they stay together of their own free will. They will now exchange rings to represent union."

Hermione and Draco exchanged the rings. They were only simple gold bands, and the only engraving was their initials on the inside.

"I now present to you Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy," the officiate said as the crowd cheered and clapped.

Before the couple walked off the platform, they jumped over the broom which had been placed in front of it. It was supposed to symbolise the beginning of their new life together.

The reception was a busy affair, and neither of them had any time to talk together without being interrupted. Everyone who had attended wanted to speak to them, and Hermione had found it quite tiring.

A few hours later, after the food had been eaten and the celebrations had died down, the guests started to leave. When there were only a few guests left, Draco and Hermione announced that they were retiring for the night and made their way to the clearing in the woods.

Hermione wanted to consummate their marriage before either of them were too tired or too drunk.

As Draco turned his back and went into the tent and opened the bottle of champagne that had been left for them, Hermione had managed to unfasten her dress and let it slip onto the ground.

When Draco turned around, he stared at her for a moment before gulping slightly. "You look beautiful," he said, almost breathless. Draco put the champagne down and made his way over to her. He reached out and traced her skin lightly. "So that's what you've been hiding beneath your robes all this time," he murmured.

"You've been thinking about what I look under my robes?" Hermione asked coyly as her insecurity faded away.

"Yes, but my imagination was nothing as exquisite as this," Draco replied. Then, he leant forward and kissed her.

This wasn't like the romantic kiss he had given her earlier; this was passionate and demanding.

Hermione responded with equal vigour and pulled him as close as she could.

As the kiss became more desperate, so did Hermione's need to feel his skin against hers. She grabbed hold of his shirt and ripped it off, feeling satisfied as buttons gave way.

She explored his chest, running her hands up and down the rippled muscle, and he moaned into her mouth when she pinched his nipples.

He broke away from her lips, planting kisses down her neck until he reached her collarbone, and he nibbled the skin there lightly.

Hermione was so wrapped up in the lust he was making her feel that she didn't notice that he had removed her bra until he was kneading her breasts.

"I need you, Draco," Hermione moaned.

"Let me make sure that you're ready for me. I don't want to hurt you," he replied as one of his hands slipped into her knickers and explored her folds.

Hermione's breath hitched as she felt her muscles tighten.

"Do you like that, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

He played with her folds a little bit more, and then slipped one of his fingers into her tight, wet channel. It wasn't long until he had her on the brink of pleasure as he thrust two of his fingers in and out of her hot channel.

"Come for me Hermione," Draco demanded.

Hermione wailed in pleasure as she convulsed around Draco's fingers. They clung onto each other, trying to calm their breathing.

Draco let go of her for a moment and undid his trousers, letting them fall to the ground.

"I think that we should take these off too," he said, reaching for her knickers.

They started kissing and touching, and Draco was getting painfully hard.

“Lay down,” he murmured. “Let me make you comfortable.”

Draco picked her up and laid her on the grass gently. He kissed her languidly and spread her legs apart so he could rest between them.

Hermione rolled them over so she was on top and lined her entrance with his cock, slowly sinking down on it.

She groaned. She had never been so full, and it felt divine.

As she rocked her hips, Hermione found a steady rhythm that made both of them moan.

Hermione had heard many of her friends talk about losing their virginity, but none of them had said that it would be like this. She had initially felt awkward about having sex in the middle of a forest clearing, but now she saw why so many people did.

It felt completely natural, as if she was connected to the earth, and they were performing a dance as old as time.

As the dance got faster and faster, so did Hermione's speed.

She could feel the power of the Goddess run through her, blessing their union, and hoping for new life to come forth.

Hermione knew that she was close because she had started to tremble, and was delighted when Draco flipped them over and started to pound into her furiously.

Every thrust threatened to send Hermione over the edge, and it wasn't until she was begging him to let her come did she clamp around him.

It was pure bliss and the feeling of him thrusting in and out of her still made her come again, and Hermione heard him shout his release a few thrusts after.

"Perfect, you're perfect," Draco said as he peppered her face with kisses.

"So are you," Hermione replied as kissed him fervently.

They lay in each other's arms on the bare earth, completely sated.

"Do you want to move to the tent?" Draco asked caressing her skin.

"Not unless you want to," Hermione replied turning to face him.

"Not really. I feel like I'm connected…to the earth somehow; like we're meant to be here."

"I feel like that too," Hermione said smiling.

Maybe it was possible for them to have a good marriage after all.

 

-0-0-0-

  
_Epilogue – Five years later_

  
The couple gazed down at the little boy sleeping in his crib.

It had been a joyous day when Hermione had told Draco that she was pregnant with their second child, and not just because of the baby news.

_"Draco, I'm pregnant," Hermione informed him one morning before breakfast._

_His eyes lit up, and he came closer to her, putting his hand on her belly._

_"We're having another baby?" he asked emotionally._

_"Yes, we are," Hermione replied before bursting into tears._

_Draco cupped her cheek, looked into her eyes, and said, "I love you,"_

_"I love you, too," Hermione said, crying happily._

  
It was the first time in five years of marriage that the couple had uttered those three words, and they said them every day since.

They had both made sure that their first child, Callidora, overheard them say it to each other so she did not grow up thinking that her parents were in a loveless marriage. They had always displayed affection in front of her, but they had never mentioned those three words until then.

It was like a weight had been lifted from them, and they were free to finally express themselves.

Hermione had confessed to Draco a few months later that she had been trying to find the right time to tell him how she felt, but had chickened out every time she had come close.

Draco had laughed when she told him that, and when Hermione got upset, he explained that he had been doing the same thing for a while as well. He just thought that finding out that she was pregnant was the most natural time to tell her.

They both promised that they would be completely honest with each other in future about how they felt, even if it was hard for them. It was something they knew would only make them stronger.


End file.
